Just my luck
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: I refuse to make the same mistake again. My first time writing these two! -Not Canon Compliant- --Not Betaed--


**Title:** Just my luck  
**Pairing: **Ron Weasley/Harry Potter  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Prompt:** "Just my luck" by McFly (A's fave band) and 'the last person who looked at me like that'  
**Word count:** ~1100  
**Beta: **Not betaed. Sorry for the million mistakes.  
**Warnings:** Slash. Fluff. Frotting.  
**Summary: **I refuse to make the same mistake.  
**A/N:** Originally written as a gift for **starstruck1986** for her birthday. Also for Week #23 on **fandom_fridays**. Sorry if it's too OOC and fluffy. I need practise writing these two together.

* * *

**Just my luck**

The last time somebody looked at me like that, it took me years to realize I felt the same way. I was young, naive and simply myself; the oblivious, stubborn Ron you've met on the Hogwarts Express. At the beginning, I would never imagine that The Great Harry Potter had more in common with me that I ever thought possible. Who would honestly believe that The-Boy-Who-Lived would end up being best friends with the youngest, poor Weasley boy?

_You and I have got a lot in common_

But we did. It turns out we are both oblivious; especially when it comes to relationships. Not that it mattered back then. With just thirteen years old, birds were the last thing in our minds. We had plenty of problems with Quidditch, Snape, our families (or lack there of) and You-Know-Who. Problems that only brought us closer with time.

_We share all the same problems  
Luck, love and life aren't on our side_

However, we both knew that we always had our back. Timing and luck was mostly not on our side, but we sorted any situation that came our way and ended up our quest that day when you defeated Voldemort. It was a long wait. Seven years seemed longer than a lifetime; but in the end, things turned out right. Probably 'cause, like I said, we had our backs. I learned, just like you, that having someone's help is sometimes better than trying to do things on your own.

_I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time_  
_Always the last one in a long line_  
_Waiting for something to turn out right, right_

Anyway, my whole point is that I made a mistake with Hermione. The mistake of ignoring the signs and wasting years we could have been together. Probably that is why we are not together now. Years of yearning something only makes you get your hopes up. You picture perfection. However, in reality, you notice things are different than you expected. In the end, it brought us apart. I'm sure you -more than anyone- understands me. You always had, of course. But the fact that the same happened to you with my sister only assures that.

_I'm starting to fall in love  
Its getting too much_  
_Not often that I slip up  
Its just my luck, yeah, yeah_

Long talks in pubs, making each other's company and saving each other from awkward moments in the Sunday's lunches at the Burrow. Thanks to them there wasn't a day we didn't spend together. It was nice at first to have you there with me; although, as the months went by, I noticed it was more of a necessity.

It was on a rainy night that I noticed the change. You looked at me different. I was changing clothes before we headed to this Muggle pub that served us as a refugee for quite a few months now. We both welcomed the anonymity we had there. Your green eyes turned...darker. Your expression changed. Maybe I wouldn't have noticed this if we weren't so close as we are now. But I did, and I knew where I had last seen that look before. And I discovered right then and there, that I felt the same way.

_Rain clouds are gathering in numbers  
Just when I put away my jumper_  
_Luck and love still aren't on my side_

I refuse to make the same mistake. I refuse to let my insecurities get in the way again. Doubts invading my mind just like I did through all Hogwarts is not healthy. I won't be the same Ron I once was. And I knew, just like always, that if I did in fact made the mistake, you would forgive me. You always understand me and you would simply pat my shoulder awkwardly trying to find a way to correct this in a way that won't affect our relationship. You always do that, I don't see how this could be any different. So I turned around and looked at you. My blue eyes burning into your green ones. I made my decision: this will be my lucky night.

_And I still refuse to be a skeptic  
Cause I know how you could still correct this_  
_Maybe this will be my lucky night, night_

With two long strides I got next to you. My height overpowering yours. You lick your lips. I guess you were nervous, but I couldn't back out now. The heat of your body made my blood rush through my veins in such way I was suddenly not cold. It didn't matter it was raining and freezing outside; the heat of your body was enough to make my skin boil even without a jumper. Your gaze fell and concentrated on my chest. I could read you like a book now. Your mind was hesitating, deciding whether to take the first step or not, weighing the consequences of your acts. So I took charge.

My hands went to your face and time stopped for a second. Neither of us was breathing and our shocked eyes met in anticipation. Suddenly, my thumbs itched to caress your face. So they did. The feeling of your harsh stubble against my calloused thumbs was perfect. I feel cheesy admitting my girly thoughts, but I can't help but feel the magic of it all. You rested your head against my hands, relaxing into the touch and that was all the confirmation I needed. I leaned over and captured your lips against mine.

Thin lips battling passionately until I gathered the courage to press my tongue against yours. The wet and warm feeling becomes addictive to me in mere seconds. I needed more. And so did you. I could feel it.

_I'm starting to fall in love  
Its getting too much_  
_Its not often that I slip up  
Its just my luck_

We stumbled backwards until the side of our legs hit the bed. We kept kissing furiously, not wasting a second. It wasn't long before our clothes were thrown away. The need to feel the other's skin was impossible to ignore. We both groaned as our cocks touched. I'd never been so turned on in my life. It was like I couldn't wait another second. So we started moving in unison. Our chests rubbing against the other as well as our throbbing cocks. My legs tanglede with yours, showing I just wanted you to get closer and melt into me; though it was clearly not needed. We both needed and wanted the other. Sooner than I would have liked, we both came. However, the hot, sticky comes in our stomachs were ignored for the moment. We just hugged, enjoying the moment and the intimacy. Lazy kisses were plastered into the other's shoulder, neck and face. We looked a mess. His shaggy hair was messier than usual, his pink lips were swollen and his glasses were askew across his face. But I was sure the silly and happy grin in his face was only a mirror to mine.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting this to happen," he gasped kissing me again on the lips.

"It was about time for something to turn out right for us, right?" I said with a tiring laugh, feeling my eyelashes heavier with sleep.

He shrugged, resting his head against my shoulder. "It's just our luck."


End file.
